La Fille des mondes
by Florea
Summary: "Les liés sont promis à une destinée tragique." Je ne pensais pas que cette simple phrase dont j'avais oublié l'existence pouvait apporter tant de malheurs. Quand ai-je eu la bonne idée d'intégrer cette guilde de cinglés ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, chers nouveaux lecteurs !

Voici ma première fanfic, ça faisait un moment qu'il fallait que je réécrive le début, mais il est là (même si personne ne l'attendait xD).

Disclaimer : les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas. (Waouh, incroyable.) En revanche, il y aura beaucoup d'OC's, dont la présentation sera faite au fil du récit. Chacun a d'ailleurs une histoire un peu particulière. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas tous, ils viennent généralement de personnages créés par mes amis, pour des jeux de rôles par exemple, j'espère que vous les aimerez !

Concernant l'histoire, il est possible qu'on s'éloigne parfois du manga originel, mais la plupart se déroule dans le monde de Fairy Tail. Le drama ne vient pas tout de suite, mais vous verrez bien vite que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes personnages vivre une vie tranquille. Donc oui, beaucoup de drama, mais progressivement.

Sur ce, voici le prologue. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le réveil sonna à sept heures pile. Je me souvins rapidement de la raison de cette heure si matinale : le sept juillet. L'anniversaire de cette idiote de dragon slayer et de son frère, Natsu. Ce dernier, bien qu'étant certainement un des éléments les plus perturbateurs de cette guilde, ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, mais l'autre... Je savais que si je ne me dépêchais pas, elle serait sur mon dos toute la journée, et c'était bien cela que je voulais éviter en me levant aussi tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais en route pour Fairy Tail. Je venais de sortir de ma maison, perdue en pleine forêt, et me dirigeais vers Magnolia, priant silencieusement pour que Crysta n'ait pas l'idée de tomber du lit ce matin. J'avais l'intention de prendre une mission et de partir dans la seconde, c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. J'avais déjà essayé de rester enfermée chez moi, une année, mais elle était carrément venue me chercher... Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'appréciait autant, mais je pouvais facilement dire que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant, je lui avais tout de même acheté un cadeau. Pas par gentillesse, mais parce que sinon Crysta râlerait encore pendant plusieurs jours juste pour me faire plaisir. J'avais longtemps cru que j'aurais la paix en l'ignorant totalement, mais cela s'était avéré complètement faux. Elle était bien plus patiente que son frère, à mon grand désespoir...

Alors je marchais tranquillement. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, mais la chaleur restait encore supportable. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à cette heure, la plupart des gens dormaient encore, et les seules personnes que je pouvais croiser étaient occupée à leur boutique ou discutaient avec leurs amis sans me prêter la moindre attention. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, c'était bien plus facile pour moi ainsi. Après avoir traversé une partie de la ville, je mis enfin un pied à l'intérieur de Fairy Tail. À mon grand soulagement, Crysta n'était pas encore là. Je jetai un œil à l'heure.

 _Huit heures. Ça va être juste..._

Pour l'instant, hormis Mirajane et le vieux maître, je ne connaissais les membres présents que de vue. Je me hâtai de choisir une mission pour venir la présenter à la barmaid, priant encore tous les dieux possibles pour que Crysta n'ait pas la bonne idée d'arriver.

\- Tu pars aujourd'hui ? Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Crysta ?

Mirajane me regardait avec tant d'entrain que je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Organiser les fêtes, c'était son domaine, elle adorait ça. Mais moi, je ne les supportais pas vraiment. Trop de monde. Surtout avec l'autre.

\- Justement.

Mon interlocutrice éclata de rire. J'étais à la guilde depuis quelques années, elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer au jeu incessant qui avait lieu entre Crysta et moi. Enfin, un jeu...plus ou moins amusant.

\- File vite, alors. Mais fais attention au retour !

Je soupirai, sachant aussi bien qu'elle que mon retour serait désastreux, comme à chaque fois que je partais pour éviter Crysta.

\- Au moins j'aurai la paix aujourd'hui.

\- FREYAAAAA !

 _Raté..._

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour voir une tignasse rose me foncer dessus. La dragonne était trop rapide pour que je puisse lui échapper si j'avais le malheur de passer dans son champ de vision. Traduction : j'allais passer une très mauvaise journée...

\- Joyeux anniversaire Crysta !

Mirajane gardait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je me demandais parfois si elle ne faisait pas exprès de me retenir pour que la dragon slayer me tombe dessus, mais c'était de toute façon trop tard. Je savais désormais que je devrais me lever plus tôt l'année prochaine. Crysta me laissa enfin respirer pour remercier la barmaid. Cependant, le répit ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

\- Et toi, tu ne me le souhaites pas ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire...

Je soupirai encore. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, face à elle.

\- C'est pas très convaincant, mais bon... T'as pensé au cadeau cette fois ?

Alors elle... Tout le monde à la guilde savait parfaitement qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance aux biens matériels. Ce cadeau, elle s'en moquait bien, son but était simplement de m'embêter. Ce n'était pas difficile de la percer à jour, mais s'en débarrasser, c'était une tout autre histoire. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonnais de s'être levée exprès pour m'intercepter avant que je ne parte. Je sortis un petit paquet de ma poche pour le lui donner. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Crysta.

\- Génial ! C'est quoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

J'avais déjà oublié. Je n'étais pas très douée pour me souvenir des objets, j'avais sans doute acheté cela la veille, ça devait être une babiole sans intérêt. La dragon slayer s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour y trouver...une tasse. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, j'avais vraiment oublié ça ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.

\- Merci beaucoup, Freya !

Crysta s'empressa de me faire un câlin en guise de remerciement. Enfin, remerciement, peut-être pas, vu qu'elle savait à quel point j'étais du genre tactile. À peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, je ne faisais rien pour que les gens s'intéressent à moi. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI cette idiote voulait-elle se rapprocher de moi à ce point ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Je me dégageai en grognant pour me diriger vers la sortie, mais Crysta m'attrapa par le col.

\- Toi, la brune, tu restes ici ! Tu veux pas profiter de la fête ?

\- J'aime pas les fêtes.

\- Allez, fais un effort, ce sera drôle.

Je voyais ses yeux gris pétiller d'espoir, c'était presque difficile de résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Heureusement pour moi que je n'oubliais pas à quel point elle pouvait se révéler insupportable.

\- Tu as eu ton cadeau, maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

Crysta baissa les yeux, quelque peu déçue.

\- Bon... Dans ce cas, tu fais ton anniversaire quand ? Tu pourras pas t'enfuir ce jour-là !

\- Je ne le fais pas.

Oh que si je pourrais m'enfuir ce jour-là, ce ne serait pas bien difficile, puisque je ne savais même pas quel jour c'était. J'avais oublié, comme beaucoup de choses, en arrivant dans les environs de Fairy Tail. J'avais intégré la guilde parce qu'elle me permettait de travailler sans trop poser de questions sur un passé dont je ne savais moi-même presque rien. J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une idiote se mettrait en tête de devenir mon amie et me demanderait un jour de fêter mon anniversaire.

\- C'est quand le jour exact ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui lui fit perdre un peu son sourire. C'était une maigre victoire mais au moins elle avait compris que je n'aimais pas vraiment le sujet.

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Pourtant, Crysta retrouva bien vite son sourire, avant de m'entraîner au fond de la guilde, là où son groupe d'amis s'était réuni pendant que nous « discutions ».

\- Alors on va le faire aujourd'hui, comme Natsu et moi !

J'eus un temps d'arrêt pendant une seconde. Est-ce qu'elle venait de parler de faire une fête pour moi en même temps qu'elle ? Mais ça va pas non ?! Je me dégageai rapidement pour filer à l'étage. Je savais que si je ne sortais pas tout de suite, Crysta me laisserait peut-être tranquille un moment. Au moins le temps de profiter de la fête avec ses amis...

L'agitation de tarda pas à arriver. Natsu avait fait irruption dans la grande salle, vite rejoint par sa sœur, et aussi par Grey, histoire de commencer la journée tranquillement avec une bataille. Enfin, c'était comme ça que je voyais la chose, même si pour eux c'était plus sérieux. Comme toujours, la bataille dégénéra avec l'intervention d'une multitude de groupes tous aussi cinglés les uns que les autres, un nuage de fumée se forma bien vite au milieu de la salle. Je n'allais pas sortir tout de suite, moi...

* * *

Fin du prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Les chapitres suivants seront bien plus longs. Mais la suite ne sera absolument pas postée à intervalles réguliers. J'écris assez souvent, donc il y aura du contenu, mais je suis incapable de me fixer des intervalles réguliers pour poster.

Voilà voilà, je suis à l'écoute de tous les commentaires, remarques, autres.


	2. Une mission étrange

Bonjour bonsoir !

Voici donc le premier véritable chapitre de mon histoire. Je le précise encore, mais dans cette fiction, je me servirai principalement de l'univers de Fairy Tail, avec les guildes et le Conseil, alors que les interactions avec les personnages déjà existants seront moindres. De même, je ne pense pas suivre les arcs du manga, tout simplement parce que je n'y arrive pas. Cependant, les événements ayant des impacts majeurs seront au moins évoqués, notamment Tenro qui sera quand même important.

Concernant le rythme d'écriture que j'ai annoncé irrégulier, je m'explique : en gros, cette histoire est divisée en trois grands arcs. Comme j'ai une logique quelque peu...douteuse, j'ai commencé à écrire à partir de la deuxième partie. En l'état actuel, j'ai presque terminé l'écriture du deuxième arc, j'ai quelques éléments du troisième et je sais précisément ce qu'il s'y passe, mais le premier, c'est autre chose. J'ai des événements, mais faut trouver un lien entre eux à chaque fois, et c'est la partie où je dois poser le caractère de tout le monde ainsi que les bases importantes qui seront utilisées tout le long. Bref, j'ai plus de mal, donc ça prend un peu de temps. Mais voilà, j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue entre chaque chapitre.

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, j'y tenais un peu puisque c'était l'un des premiers que j'avais écrits. M'enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Une mission étrange**

Cette journée d'anniversaire que je n'avais jamais autant maudite passa lentement. Très lentement. À cause d'une Crysta un peu trop vigilante, je ne pus pas m'éclipser discrètement comme j'en avais l'intention. Elle avait bien voulu me mêler à une conversation avec ses amis, mais voyant que j'étais quasiment muette, elle avait vite laissé tomber. Alors j'avais passé ma journée à l'étage, en regardant les autres mages se bagarrer en bas. C'était amusant, mine de rien...

Lorsque le soir tomba enfin, et que tous les membres rentraient chez eux, peu à peu, je pus descendre de mon refuge sans qu'une folle tignasse rose ne me fonce dessus. Je sortis de ma poche l'affiche froissée de la mission que j'avais choisie le matin même, à la va-vite.

\- Besoin d'aide pour trouver et arrêter le responsable de troubles nocturnes ? Ça a l'air intéressant !

Je me retournai aussitôt vers celui qui avait lu l'affiche à ma place. Je faisais face à un immense maigrichon tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était malade. Pourtant, son air moqueur laissait deviner qu'il n'en était rien. Je l'avais déjà vu à la guilde, plusieurs fois, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Le maigrichon tourna ses yeux violets vers moi.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Je secouai la tête. Non, je n'avais pas eu peur, j'avais juste été surprise parce qu'il savait apparemment dissimuler sa présence, et qu'il avait lu à haute voix par-dessus mon épaule. Vu sa taille, il n'avait certainement eu aucun mal, d'ailleurs. Je ne m'attardai pas sur sa tête brune, préférant reporter mon attention sur la mission. J'avais bien choisi, le village dans lequel je devais me rendre n'était qu'à une petite demi-journée de marche.

\- Taldyr, tu fais quoi ?

Je soupirai, ne reconnaissant que trop bien la voix de la dragon slayer. Je compris que le Taldyr en question était la grande perche juste à côté de moi, et que cette grande perche me cachait pour l'instant aux yeux de Crysta. Pas pour longtemps...

\- Nan... Elle te parle, Dydyr ?

Dydyr ? Sans doute un surnom du grand aux oreilles pointues. Taldyr éclata de rire, tant la suggestion de Crysta lui semblait aberrante. Ou alors juste parce qu'il adorait l'embêter.

\- Je parle tout seul Crys, comme d'habitude !

\- Ouais, me disais bien aussi...

Celui que je supposais être un elfe baissa la tête, l'air déçu. Il avait voulu embêter son amie, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Dommage pour lui, je l'aurais presque soutenu, pour le coup. Crysta m'arracha vite l'annonce que je tenais encore entre mes mains pour la lire.

\- Tu vas où cette fois ? Tiens ? C'est juste à côté ! Eldyr, viens voir!

Cette histoire allait très mal finir, je le voyais venir d'ici... Un homme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de nous, il avait l'air plus mature que ses deux amis. Il braqua ses yeux bleus un peu plus sombres que les miens sur l'affiche que tenait désormais Crysta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On repart déjà ?

S'ensuivit une discussion d'intérêt discutable, durant laquelle Crysta tentait de convaincre Eldyr que partir était une bonne idée. Apparemment, ils étaient déjà partis récemment, et le plus mature du groupe ne souhaitait pas repartir de sitôt. Pourtant, je voyais bien que Crysta gagnait du terrain, même si j'avais espéré qu'Eldyr la convainque de rester. Aussi, je me permis d'intervenir, priant pour que cela ne me nuise pas. Ce qui était cependant fort probable.

\- C'est ma mission, quand même.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi, presque surprises de remarquer que j'étais encore là. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû en profiter pour m'éclipser. Quelle idiote... Eldyr tourna rapidement son regard vers Crysta, l'air blasé. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à la stupidité de cette fille.

\- Crys... On prend pas les missions des autres...

Celle-ci lui offrit pourtant un immense sourire.

\- On part en équipe, Dydyr !

Les yeux d'Eldyr firent des aller-retours entre la dragon slayer et moi. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que j'étais totalement contre l'idée de partir avec qui que ce soit, surtout si l'autre folle faisait partie du lot. Mais Crysta avec une idée en tête était...tenace. Taldyr comme Eldyr eurent beau argumenter pour la pousser à renoncer, elle resta sur sa position, refusant tout compromis. Je ne disais rien, j'avais bien compris que c'était peine perdue, face à elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà en route pour notre mission. Évidemment, trois personnes en plus n'étaient pas assez pénibles, donc Crysta avait décidé d'ajouter son frère, Natsu, dans le lot, ainsi que le mage de glace que ce dernier ne pouvait pas supporter, Grey. Je n'avais rien de particulier contre ces deux-là, mais aucun doute que ce groupe attirerait l'attention, alors que j'essayais au maximum de rester discrète. Sans oublier un nain nommé Boëndal et son ami Darkkryt. Niveau subtilité, on trouvait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

 _Allez, ils ne sont pas méchants. Juste une fois, ça devrait aller..._

* * *

Je soupirai et me fis une raison. Après tout, la mission devrait être courte, cela ne me ferait peut-être pas de mal d'avoir un peu d'animation. Dans le pire des cas, comme ce n'était pas loin de Magnolia, je pourrais toujours rentrer, ce groupe de tarés n'aurait aucun mal à se débrouiller sans moi.

Notre arrivée chez le client fut quelque peu chaotique. Pourtant, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le groupe étrange que nous formions. Non, cette fois, ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était bien le client en lui-même. Après avoir traversé des couloirs décorés avec un style presque épileptique, au goût douteux, menés par une souris, non sans avoir demandé plusieurs fois si nous étions bien au bon endroit, nous étions arrivés dans une grande salle à manger circulaire aux couleurs tout aussi vives que le reste de la maison. Là se trouvait une longue table en bois recouverte d'une nappe bordeaux, sur laquelle déjeûnait celui qu'on nous présentait comme le maître des lieux.

Comme si notre entrée ici, menés par une souris ayant tout l'air d'une peluche, n'était pas assez étrange, il s'avéra que le client n'était autre qu'une peluche lui-même, lorsqu'il se retourna vers nous en tapotant ses lèvres avec sa serviette.

\- En tant que premier ministre, je me dois de bien m'essuyer la bouche.

Je savais que la magie permettait d'animer de nombreux objets, mais de là à voir un chat en peluche, haut d'à peine plus de dix centimètres, se mettre à parler en se prenant pour un ministre, je crois que je n'étais pas prête. Vraiment pas. Je vivais dans ce monde depuis un certain temps, mais peut-être cela était-il courant... Un simple coup d'oeil au reste de l'équipe me confirma que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Tous hallucinaient autant que moi.

 _Une bonne idée cette mission ? Mais oui..._

Il fallut un bon moment à ce client excentrique pour expliquer en quoi consistait précisément la mission. Il n'avait apparemment pas seulement l'apparence d'une peluche, mais aussi les capacités intellectuelles correspondantes. Je parvins à saisir l'idée globale, à défaut des détails. Une attaque s'était produite ici même, quelques jours plus tôt, et ce chat nous sommait de découvrir et arrêter les responsables.

Je n'attendis pas la fin des explications pour sortir de la maison, dans le calme rassurant du crépuscule. Je commençais à me demander si nous ne devrions pas passer la nuit sur place pour mener les recherches demain, lorsque nous verrions quelque chose. C'était certainement plus sage, mais je ne tenais pas particulièrement à rester plus que nécessaire dans ce village. Non pas que je le détestais, seulement je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi.

Je soupirai. La raison de mon malaise n'était peut-être rien d'autre que cette mission si étrange. Soudainement, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai, tenant mon épée dégainée entre l'inconnu et moi. Pourtant cet inconnu n'en était pas un, ce n'était que le dénommé Eldyr, qui m'offrit un faible sourire.

\- T'affole pas, ce n'est que moi.

Je rangeai mon épée aussitôt, plutôt rassurée de le voir, au lieu d'une autre personne. Manifestement, lui non plus n'avait pas attendu la fin du discours pour sortir prendre l'air. Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc non loin de là, l'air fatigué. Il fallait dire que la journée avait dû être épuisante pour lui, avec l'anniversaire de l'autre folle. Son regard se tourna vers le ciel afiichant les couleurs du crépuscule, puis vers moi.

\- Faut croire qu'on va passer la nuit ici. Fais pas cette tête, ce sera pas si terrible !

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

L'idée de passer la nuit dans ce village me mettait donc si mal ? Pourtant il n'y avait rien de spécial.

 _Crysta._

Ah oui... Je n'allais certainement pas passer une nuit tranquille, avec elle dans le coin. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas que cette idée m'affecterait au point que cela soit visible. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de cacher ce que je pensais. Eldyr sourit.

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Mais je suis observateur. Et Crysta nous parle souvent de toi, ce n'est pas vraiment difficile d'anticiper ce que tu penses à l'idée de passer la nuit avec nous alors que tu voulais partir seule au départ.

Pour le coup, je devais bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Si Crysta s'en mêlait, c'était toujours une autre histoire. Évidemment, il fallait qu'elle parle de moi à ses amis, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Mais quelle plaie...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

Eldyr éclata de rire. Je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose d'amusant. Une telle réaction aurait presque pu me vexer, mais je n'en laissai rien paraître.

\- Toi alors, ça se voit que tu ne l'aimes pas !

Je soupirai. Non, je n'aimais pas Crysta, mais c'était parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour. C'était pénible, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Elle n'était pas méchante, et ne pensait pas à mal, je le savais, mais ça restait incroyablement pénible. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu leur dire à mon sujet, qui était certainement faux.

\- Si elle me fichait la paix, ça irait mieux.

Eldyr s'arrêta finalement de rire, heureusement pour moi.

\- Je sais que c'est pas évident, mais elle veut t'aider, tu sais.

Un énième soupir de ma part lui arracha un sourire. Un jour, je mettrais une éolienne devant moi pour que ces soupirs soient utiles. Un jour.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Je n'avais aucun problème particulier, et même si c'était le cas, Crysta serait peut-être la dernière personne vers qui je me tournerais. J'appréciais seulement la solitude, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais besoin de compagnie ou d'une aide quelconque. Mon seul trouble qui pouvait éventuellement s'apparenter à un problème était mon amnésie. Encore que ce n'était pas vraiment gênant dans ma vie de tous les jours, je n'éprouvais aucun besoin de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et Crysta ne pouvait de toute manière pas m'y aider.

\- Pour l'instant peut-être. Mais un jour ça pourrait arriver. N'oublie pas que tu fais partie d'une guilde.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il s'y mettait aussi. Merveilleux. Je préférai lui donner raison, sans pour autant avoir l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Au moins, il me ficherait la paix, pour un temps.

\- Ouais, j'y penserai.

Il me regarda d'un air dubitatif, clairement pas convaincu par mes mots. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le groupe sortit enfin de la maison, complètement abattu. De ce que je compris aux paroles du groupe, même en étant loin, le client avait insisté pour les faire participer à un jeu, dont ils ne souhaitaient pas parler. Manifestement, ce souvenir allait les poursuivre pendant un moment. J'échangeai un regard soulagé avec Eldyr, nous avions décidément bien fait de sortir avant.

Comme je l'imaginais, le groupe décida de passer la nuit à la seule auberge du village. L'accueil laissait un peu à désirer, mais je comprenais un peu le maître des lieux. Voir arriver une bande de magiciens turbulents en fin de soirée ne devait pas être très agréable. D'autant plus que Boëndal, le nain du groupe, avait failli le frapper sous prétexte que sa bière était mauvaise. Je connaissais la réputation des nains à ce sujet, mais tout de même, c'aurait été dommage de nous expulser de l'établissement pour une raison si futile. Darkkryt, son meilleur ami, avait voulu le calmer, mais c'était finalement un bon coup de Crysta qui l'avait assommé.

Le village n'était pas très touristique, cependant certaines chambres étaient déjà prises. Je soupirai lorsque j'appris que je devrais partager ma chambre avec Crysta. En un sens, je m'y attendais, nous étions les seules filles du groupe, mais ça restait...désagréable. Je montai me coucher directement après le repas, sans prendre le temps de jouer ou de discuter avec le reste du groupe. Peut-être arriverais-je à m'endormir avant que Crysta ne vienne. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours faire semblant.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les sens en alerte. Un rapide coup d'oeil par la fenêtre me rappela où j'étais, et m'apprit que le jour n'allait pas se lever avant un bon moment. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit miteux de l'auberge. J'avais l'habitude de ne pas passer de nuit tranquille, mais cette fois je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais endormie. Je pensais que Crysta me réveillerait en entrant, mais pas du tout. Je regardai sur le côté pour la voir dormir presque paisiblement. Au moins je ne l'avais pas dérangée en m'agitant.

Je reportai mon regard sur le plafond blanc, vide, pour tenter de me souvenir de ce qui m'avait arrachée aux brumes du sommeil. Quelques images floues se dessinèrent, derniers restes de mon cauchemar. Je voyais des murs de pierre, et un pan entier fait de barreaux, dont la seule sortie semblait être une porte grillagée. Une cellule, sans doute. Mais que pouvais-je bien faire dans une prison de cette sorte ? Je fermai les yeux, laissant la suite se dérouler sur l'écran noir de mes paupières. Un homme apparut, devant les barreaux. Il me regardait d'un air satisfait. Il parla, aussi, mais ses paroles étaient restées prisonnières du rêve. Je ne me souvenais que des émotions qu'il m'avait laissées. Une folle envie de le massacrer. Et surtout...de l'inquiétude, à propos de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je rouvris les yeux en grognant. Pas moyen de me souvenir d'autre chose. C'aurait pu n'être qu'un rêve s'il n'était pas si récurrent... Je rageais de ne pas me rappeler de cette personne pour qui je m'inquiétais autant. Je soufflai un bon coup, et décidai qu'un peu d'air me ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout, mes chances de me rendormir étaient quasiment nulles.

N'étant pas nyctalope, je préférai rester à l'intérieur du village, sur une place ornée d'une petite fontaine. Je n'appréciais pas ce genre d'endroit lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais la nuit, c'était reposant. Ici, les risques d'attaque d'une quelconque créature étaient minimes, j'étais plutôt tranquille. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine et penchai la tête en arrière pour observer un peu le ciel. J'avais droit à la lumière de la pleine lune, qui occultait un peu les étoiles aux alentours, mais qui éclairait bien assez pour permettre de s'orienter sans autre source de lumière.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Crysta pour se rendre compte de mon départ, je la sentis arriver quelques minutes à peine après mon arrivée sur la place. Si je devais lui reconnaître quelque chose, c'était bien sa capacité à capter la présence des gens, ou à les retrouver malgré la distance, grâce à son odorat. Plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle m'interroge sur mon état, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire, je préférai engager la conversation moi-même. C'était une manière comme une autre n'éviter le sujet sensible.

\- Je t'ai réveillée ?

Crysta s'assit à côté de moi et secoua la tête, dirigeant son regard vers les étoiles, elle aussi.

\- Quand j'ai émergé tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis demandé où tu étais partie.

Je haussai les épaules. Maintenant elle savait où j'étais. Ce qui me perturbait plus, c'était son réveil, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait le sommeil agité. Quand j'étais sortie, elle avait portant l'air calme.

\- Cauchemar ?

Crysta tourna la tête vers moi, si bien que je pus distinguer son faible sourire même sans la regarder.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Je ne répondis pas. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait faire peur à quelqu'un comme elle, mais au fond, cela ne me concernait en rien. Je ne la connaissais pas, je n'avais pas à le savoir, ni à m'en mêler, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle me donna un petit coup de coude, comme pour m'encourager à parler. Étrangement, la dragon slayer était bien plus calme que celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Elle était plus posée, presque réfléchie. Je me surpris à penser que cette Crysta que je voyais, je pourrais presque la supporter.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas sortie pour rien je suppose.

Je baissai la tête pour croiser les iris gris acier de Crysta. Je devinais que même si elle était moins insistante qu'à l'accoutumée, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire pour autant.

\- Tu l'as dit, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Crysta n'essaya même pas de savoir ce que j'avais vu en rêve. Elle se doutait peut-être que je ne lui répondrais pas, ou alors n'avait simplement pas envie de savoir. Dans tous les cas, ça m'arrangeait bien. Elle se mit simplement à rire.

\- On a l'air douées, toutes les deux.

J'esquissai moi aussi un faible sourire. Pour une fois, on faisait la paire. Peut-être n'étions-nous pas si différentes l'une de l'autre, au fond. Crysta avait simplement l'habitude de cacher sa tristesse derrière un masque de joie, ou oubliait ses peines en présence de ses amis. En y repensant, malgré les nombreuses fois où elle m'avait adressé la parole lors d'un long monologue que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, je ne l'avais jamais entendue mentionner une quelconque famille, hormis Natsu.

Je restai un moment assise sur le bord de cette fontaine, échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps avec Crysta. Ce n'était pas désagréable de discuter avec elle, dans ces conditions. Nous ne parlions pas de notre passé, mais plutôt de la guilde, de la mission, des pitreries du groupe. En y réfléchissant un peu, c'était peut-être la première fois que je discutais de la sorte avec quelqu'un, sans réelle contrainte. C'était reposant.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube colorèrent le ciel, je suivis Crysta dans l'auberge pour attendre le réveil quelque peu mouvementé du reste du groupe. Eldyr fut le premier à descendre dans la grande salle, rapidement suivi de Taldyr. Au vu de l'air angélique caricaturé de ce dernier, il avait très certainement fait un sale coup à Boëndal qui rageait encore à l'étage. L'affinité entre elfe et nain n'était donc pas une légende...

Après un petit-déjeuner rapidement expédié, je suivis le groupe qui partait à la recherche du responsable de l'attaque du manoir de notre client. Comme il était tôt, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous séparer, puisque l'odorat de Natsu et Crysta nous guidait. À partir du manoir, ils nous menèrent rapidement vers une grotte, s'enfonçant sous terre. Boëndal était on ne peut plus heureux, puisqu'il allait dans son élément, contrairement à Taldyr. Après une énième dispute entre les deux, régulée par Eldyr et Darkkryt, le groupe avança enfin.

Le long couloir dans lequel nous nous enfoncions débouchait sur une immense salle dont nous avions du mal à distinguer le plafond, et au fond de laquelle se trouvait une autre ouverture. De cette ouverture émanait une lueur bleutée. Natsu n'eut pas le temps d'avancer beaucoup, une ombre gigantesque se dessina sur la paroi du fond, tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans la salle. Une voix suraiguë qui ne correspondait absolument pas à ce que nous voyions.

\- Qui ose pénétrer dans notre repaire ?

Je me mis aussitôt sur mes gardes. Même si je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait, les ennemis étaient certainement plusieurs. Ils pouvaient venir de n'importe où, au vu de l'obscurité qui régnait. Pourtant...ce qui sortit de l'ouverture d'en face me scotcha sur place. Une peluche. Encore. Comme le client.

Je cessai de chercher à comprendre en voyant sortit successivement du trou deux ours en peluche et un chien semblable aux deux autres. Lorsque Taldyr poussa Grey sur les adversaires, engageant le combat, ce fut l'anarchie. Les peluches n'étaient pas particulièrement puissantes, mais certains membres du groupe prenaient un malin plaisir à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tout le monde.

Je soupirai et remontai à la surface, jugeant qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin de moi pour terminer cette mission. J'étais finalement restée pour rien. Tant pis pour la récompense, je n'avais pas envie de passer une seconde de plus en ces lieux, d'autant plus que les autres pourraient gérer la situation sans aucun problème.

Dès que je fus sortie, Eldyr apparut devant moi, comme par magie.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

Après un bref instant de stupeur, je compris la nature de sa magie : la téléportation. Ça expliquait comment il pouvait se déplacer aussi rapidement.

\- Non. Je te retourne la question.

Eldyr éclata de rire. Lui non plus ne prenait pas la mission au sérieux. En même temps...c'était difficile de prendre cela autrement qu'en riant.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça, franchement. Je verrai si jamais il y a des morts à la fin !

Il faisait plus référence aux potentiels dégâts occasionnés par les disputes au sein du groupe qu'aux blessures qui pourraient être infligées par nos adversaires. J'avais déjà remarqué, de loin heureusement, la fourberie de Taldyr, qui aimait beaucoup embêter ses amis...

\- Bonne chance.

\- De même, on se voit à la guilde.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Il serait peut-être intéressant de faire une mission plus sérieuse avec eux, un jour.

 _Attends, quoi ?_

Je soupirai encore une fois. Ces imbéciles étaient presque attachants, pour que j'en vienne à penser ainsi. Depuis cette nuit, même Crysta ne me semblait plus aussi insupportable qu'avant. Je repris la route vers Fairy Tail, me demandant si j'aurais le temps de repartir avant le retour des autres. Au final, cela ne m'importait plus autant qu'auparavant. J'étais déjà en train de changer...

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !

Pour ceux qui se demandent, non, un seul dragon slayer, ça ne met pas assez le bazar, donc un deuxième, c'est bien. (En fait Crysta a été créée par une amie, c'est ça, la vraie raison de son existence. xD) De toute façon cette magie est devenue tellement rare qu'un de plus ou un de moins, on ne voit pas la différence. Elle sera la seule dragon slayer ajoutée à cette histoire. D'ailleurs, pas de demon slayer ou god slayer non plus.

Je reste ouverte à toutes les remarques, merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Un combat déchaîné !

Bonjour bonsoir à tous !

Voici donc la suite de mon histoire. Certains pourront deviner un gros clin d'œil à un autre manga que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, même beaucoup plus que Fairy Tail, d'ailleurs. Toute l'histoire est écrite de façon à être compréhensible sans connaître ce manga, donc pas d'inquiétude, ce ne sont que des clins d'œil puisque cet univers m'a beaucoup inspirée. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir !

Merci à History-Varied de suivre ma fiction, même sans review ça reste une belle source d'encouragements. Et surtout merci à Tsuki-chan et ma Loute pour leurs reviews, je vous adore. :3

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Un combat déchaîné !**

Le groupe de mages parti en mission revint quelques heures après moi. De ce que Taldyr me raconta en riant, j'avais bien fait de m'éclipser avant la fin, c'avait été un véritable fiasco. Le groupe avait eu bien du mal à se défaire de ses assaillants, non pas à cause des peluches mais par la faute de Taldyr... Evidemment, l'elfe noir en riait, il s'était bien amusé. Au final, il s'était avéré que ces peluches étaient simplement venues passer le bonjour à leur ami, notre client. Comment cela avait-il pu tourner de cette manière ? Si je continuais à chercher la logique derrière cette mission ENTIÈRE je deviendrais certainement folle. Tout ce que je préférais en retenir, c'était que partir avait été la meilleure idée que j'aie eue, et que Taldyr s'était amusé. Le reste...j'espérais que ma mémoire sélective s'en chargerait.

Il fallut à peine dix secondes à Crysta pour me rejoindre et commencer à s'énerver parce que j'avais abandonné le groupe pour rentrer. Je la laissai crier quelques minutes sans l'écouter, augmentant le volume de la musique que j'écoutais. Un ensemble de percussions dont les claviers ressortaient particulièrement bien, ce qui était rare dans un monde qui privilégiait les cordes et vents. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ces instruments, au contraire, mais j'avais un faible pour le marimba depuis longtemps.

Je pris conscience que je m'étais égarée dans mes pensées lorsque Crysta agita sa main devant moi, l'air mécontente. Je coupai la musique pour la fixer d'un air désabusé.

\- J'aurais servi à quoi ?

La dragon slayer resta un instant bouche bée. Elle chercha quelques instants une réponse, se demandant presque comment j'avais deviné ses protestations sans l'entendre. Pourtant elle dût bien se rendre à l'évidence, ma présence n'avait absolument pas été nécessaire. Je n'aurais fait que les regarder se battre, et même si certains appréciaient ce genre de spectacle, ce n'était pas mon cas. Crysta secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas la question, t'aurais dû prévenir !

\- Eldyr savait.

Je jetai un œil au mage de téléportation qui était auprès de nous. Celui-ci sourit et hocha la tête. Même s'il ne tenait pas à enfoncer son amie, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment mentir. Alors Crysta ragea un moment, mais ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Taldyr, l'elfe noir, décida donc de lui prêter main forte.

\- En échange, tu viens avec nous à la prochaine mission.

Il avait un tel sourire idiot que je ne tentai même pas de protester. Avec Crysta et lui face à moi, il était inutile de résister. Avec un peu de chance, les événements auxquels nous assisterions auraient plus de logique. Je soupirai.

\- Juste une.

Crysta ne comprit pas tout de suite que j'acceptais et commença à me dire que je n'avais pas le choix, que je les accompagnerais de gré ou de force. Je me contentai de la regarder, alors qu'Eldyr éclatait de rire. Je voulais bien que mon absence de refus soit difficile à comprendre, mais je pensais tout de même que mes paroles étaient claires... La dragon slayer râla un peu contre Eldyr qui se moquait encore, mais finit par se calmer, souriante.

\- Contente que tu nous accompagnes.

Je ne sus quoi répondre face à tant de sincérité. Ce n'était pas celle que je considérais comme une gamine insupportable qui me faisait face, mais celle que j'avais aperçue durant la nuit, plus tempérée et...bienveillante. Eldyr avait peut-être eu raison, elle souhaitait m'aider. Par contre, m'aider à quoi, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Pourtant, quelque chose me poussa à accepter la main qu'elle me tendait. Je détournai le regard, me rassurant en me disant que cela n'arriverait qu'une fois, que je ne repartirais pas avec eux.

\- Ne rêve pas, ça ne recommencera pas.

Alors qu'elle tenait toujours ma main, le sourire de Crysta s'élargit, ainsi que celui de Taldyr et Eldyr à côté d'elle.

\- C'est ça. Bienvenue parmi nous !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvai à nouveau embarquée en mission avec cette bande de cinglés. Crysta était évidemment du voyage, avec Taldyr la grande perche, Eldyr le mage de téléportation, ainsi que Boëndal le nain, et Darkkryt son ami, dont je ne savais presque rien. Pas d'autre membre de la guilde, nous n'étions pas bien nombreux, mais j'imaginais que cela suffisait. Je l'imaginais, jusqu'à-ce que Taldyr me confie que nous partions pour une mission de rang S. Je savais que Crysta avait l'autorisation, comme moi, mais tout de même...

L'objectif de la mission était de stopper une créature qui avait déjà fait des ravages dans une région à l'Est du pays. Plusieurs villages avaient déjà été rasés, et les quelques groupes de mages qui s'étaient essayés à arrêter le massacre avaient fini déchiquetés. C'était pour cela que la requête était passée au rang S. Cela ne me disait rien de bon, mais j'espérais que les autres savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Après quelques jours de voyage, nous arrivâmes enfin sur les lieux. Le plus gros de la prime était offert par Fiore, mais les villages alentours nous accordaient le toit et le couvert le temps que nous réglions cette affaire. Chacun partit de son côté à la recherche d'informations sur la créature que nous étions supposés combattre.

Point de rendez-vous : le centre du village, à dix-huit heures précises. Heureusement, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Ce qui était moins réjouissant, en revanche, concernait les témoignages rapportés par chacun. Le peu de survivants des attaques avaient chacun une vision différente du monstre responsable de tous ces ravages. Parfois il avait des cornes, parfois un cou immense, ou une dizaine d'yeux, semblable à une araignée ou un serpent, aucun témoignage n'était en accord avec les autres. Il pouvait bien sûr y avoir plusieurs créatures, mais cela m'étonnait tout de même. Cela voulait dire que malgré leur nombre, elles n'attaquaient qu'à tour de rôle, même pour des villages voisins. Ainsi, soit ces monstres étaient doués d'intelligence et préparaient quelque chose, soit le problème n'était pas là.

Eldyr exposa ses théories concernant cette histoire. Elles allaient plus loin que les miennes et il en avait plus, je devinai aisément qu'il avait l'habitude de réfléchir dans ce genre de situations. Notamment, si ces créatures étaient intelligentes, peut-être avaient-elles laissé des survivants volontairement, pour attirer quelqu'un ou simplement répandre la peur. Ou alors, le monstre rendait les gens fous à lier, si bien que les survivants ne se souvenaient pas de la réalité et leurs témoignages n'étaient que délires. Il pouvait également être capable de changer de forme. Nous ne le saurions qu'en l'affrontant.

Le groupe décida de partir explorer la forêt le lendemain. Elle semblait être le point d'attache du monstre, nous espérions y trouver des indices. Je ne faisais que suivre le mouvement, n'ayant pas vraiment de don pour la communication ou le travail en équipe. Cependant, après ces jours de voyages, j'étais d'accord pour dire qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _Tout était noir. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour de moi, je ne distinguais même pas le sol. Pourtant je sentais quelqu'un près de moi. Je pouvais le voir, malgré l'obscurité ambiante. C'était comme si la lumière n'était pas inexistante mais que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir la refléter. Cependant, je ne distinguais pas le visage de celui que j'avais face à moi. Je sentais qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, et je percevais sa tristesse, son désespoir, comme si cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il souffrait sans pouvoir s'en sortir réellement._

 _L'homme me lâcha soudainement pour reculer, sous l'impact d'un choc que je n'avais pas senti._

 _\- Il va falloir que je te frappe combien de fois pour que tu le comprennes ?! Faut que tu sortes d'ici, tu peux pas survivre dans cette dimension !_

 _Cette voix... C'était la mienne, j'en étais presque sûre. Je ne contrôlais pas mon corps, cette fois encore. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais je n'étais pas pour autant capable de le maîtriser. Je n'avais pourtant jamais vu cette scène, était-ce un autre souvenir qui remontait à la surface après des années ?_

 _\- Non, je ne peux pas... Je... Je suis désolé, j'aurai jamais le courage de vivre à un autre endroit qu'à tes côtés..._

 _\- Tu m'as promis que tu essaierais de fuir si t'en avais l'occasion. Tiens ta promesse, cette fois._

 _Une promesse... Vu ses réticences, j'avais sans doute forcé cette promesse. Je ressentais une grande affection pour cette personne, sa présence me réchauffait le cœur, je ne voulais pas la voir disparaître. Est-ce que, par le passé, j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour le sauver ? Peut-être... Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je ne voyais même pas son visage..._

 _\- J'en peux plus... Pourquoi on peut pas vivre tranquillement ? Pourquoi le monde ne veut pas nous foutre la paix ? Je... Pardonne-moi, je pourrai pas tenir cette promesse..._

 _Un frisson me parcourut. J'ignorais s'il s'agissait de mon moi passé ou de mon moi présent qui tremblait ainsi. Quelque chose me disait que cela faisait bien plus longtemps que je n'étais capable de l'imaginer que je fuyais. C'était d'ailleurs ce que j'avais recommencé à faire, même amnésique : me cacher du monde extérieur. C'était pour cela que Crysta m'effrayait tant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse du mal, malgré son air bienveillant. Ce n'était pas que je ne la supportais pas, j'avais peur. Comme depuis bien trop longtemps..._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions... A part la malédiction._

Une malédiction ? Qu'est-ce que...

 _Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus. Ma vue se brouilla brusquement et je me sentis tomber. Tout était noir. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait absolument rien autour de moi, il n'y avait même plus de sol. Et cette personne à côté de moi avait disparu sans laisser de traces..._

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut à l'auberge où je logeais avec les mages de Fairy Tail. Je me redressai pour descendre du lit et m'asseoir contre le mur. La fraicheur du sol acheva de me ramener dans le monde réel. Cette fois, contrairement à ce dont j'avais l'habitude, la vision restait ancrée dans ma tête dans les moindres détails. Hormis son visage... Je me demandais si c'était pour lui que je m'inquiétais, dans mon précédent rêve. J'avais parlé d'un malédiction. Mais qui était maudit ? Lui ou moi ? Nous deux ? Aucune réponse, je n'en aurais certainement pas avant longtemps, comme toujours.

Crysta se leva quelques minutes après moi, semblant paniquer. Je préférai la laisser émerger seule plutôt que risquer de la perturber davantage. Elle posa finalement son regard sur moi après quelques secondes d'égarement. Je me risquai alors à engager la conversation, avant qu'elle ne me fasse remarquer mon soudain réveil.

\- C'est récurrent tes cauchemars ?

Je vis que je l'avais prise au dépourvu puisqu'elle mit pas mal de temps à me répondre. Elle soupira et hocha la tête silencieusement. Quand elle était ainsi, elle ne me faisait pas peur. Dans ce genre de moments, j'avais plutôt l'impression que nous étions semblables. D'ailleurs, si je lui parlais de mes craintes, elle se moquerait sûrement en affirmant qu'elle ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Pour toi aussi ?

Crysta me fixait de ses iris gris acier. Ce fut mon tour de hocher la tête. Chaque nuit m'apportait mon lot de cauchemars, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m'avait toujours été impossible de passer une nuit tranquille. Pourtant la dragon slayer ne fit pas comme moi et insista pour en savoir plus.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

Je soupirai. À vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même. La seule hypothèse que j'avais était que trop de souvenirs cherchaient à me revenir en mémoire, pour pallier à mon amnésie. Ce fut donc cette explication que je donnai à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Je suis amnésique, je crois que je me souviens.

Malgré ce que je pensais, cela n'eut pas l'air de surprendre réellement Crysta. Elle devait s'en douter depuis un moment, puisqu'elle me côtoyait depuis mon arrivée à la guilde, il y a plusieurs années. À force d'insister pour me connaître, elle avait sans doute fini par apprendre plus de choses que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Tu comprends ce que tu vois ?

Je la regardai, l'air surprise. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle me demande ce que je voyais dans mes rêves, quels éléments de mon passé pouvaient provoquer ça. Peut-être se doutait-elle que je n'aurais pas répondu dans ce cas. En même temps, je n'en savais rien. Les seuls événements que j'avais pu voir n'avaient aucun lien entre eux, et je n'arrivais à comprendre ce qu'il se passait que très rarement. La plupart du temps, la vision s'estompait dès mon réveil, le cas de cette nuit était une exception.

\- Pas souvent.

Crysta esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en savoir plus sur toi ?

Je secouai la tête. Mon passé, je ne voulais pas le connaître. Les bribes que j'apercevais parfois n'avaient rien de joyeux, et personne ne m'attendait, de toute manière. Après presque dix ans passés ici, sans me souvenir, si quelqu'un me cherchait vraiment, il m'aurait trouvée depuis longtemps. Je voyageais peut-être souvent, mais un simple passage à la guilde aurait suffi, les mages me connaissaient au moins de vue. Sans parler de Crysta. Je n'avais certainement aucune famille. Enfin si...peut-être, mais si c'était le cas elle ne me portait que peu d'intérêt, et les souvenirs qui en découleraient ne seraient pas réjouissants. Cette famille pouvait être morte, aussi, auquel cas je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir non plus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si j'avais des proches, soit ils sont morts, soit ils se fichaient bien de moi. Tu voudrais te souvenir d'un truc pareil ?

Crysta reconnut bien que non, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, le rêve de cette nuit me faisait douter. J'avais bien vu cette personne qui refusait de me quitter, je le connaissais, c'était certain. Mais il était sans doute mort... Je préférai changer de sujet, pour éviter de me casser la tête plus longtemps.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente autant ?

\- Un vieux souvenir.

La dragon slayer se renferma sur elle-même, me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Elle se recoucha et me tourna le dos, murmurant un « bonne nuit » à peine audible. J'en fis de même, mais ne fermai pas les yeux. Je savais que tenter de me rendormir après une vision m'était impossible, il faudrait juste être patiente...

* * *

Je me levai dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, sans réveiller la jeune fille du lit d'à côté. Dans la grande salle, le dénommé Eldyr me rejoignit bien vite, accompagné de... Et zut, j'avais oublié son nom. C'était le grand guerrier qui accompagnait toujours le nain, avec une carrure d'armoire à glace et des yeux perçants. Il pouvait être intimidant mais n'avait pourtant pas l'air méchant. Il me salua d'ailleurs chaleureusement, et Eldyr profita de mon embarras visible pour me rappeler son nom : Darkkryt.

Le mage de téléportation nous abandonna quelques minutes pour réveiller les derniers dormeurs, à savoir Taldyr, Crysta et Boëndal. Si les deux derniers ne causèrent aucun soucis, l'elfe noir fut plus...problématique. À tel point qu'Eldyr finit par le trainer du lit de force, le tirant par les oreilles comme pour les allonger encore plus.

Après une courte concertation autour d'un petit déjeuner digne d'un festin pour certains aspirateurs à nourriture (Taldyr et le nain, Boëndal), nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. Certains étant peu subtils, il était inutile de chercher à être discrets pour le moment, d'autant plus que notre ou nos ennemis savaient que des mages les chercheraient.

Très rapidement, l'odorat surdéveloppé de Crysta nous mit sur la piste d'une créature anormale. Elle savait la différencier des animaux que l'ont trouvait habituellement en forêt, si bien qu'elle était presque sûre de nous mener au monstre que nous cherchions. Pourtant, après plusieurs heures de marche, la trace disparut. La dragon slayer s'arrêta sans prévenir pour nous en informer, et chercha en vain à retrouver la piste de la créature. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus un bruit. Alors que nous avions pu entendre des animaux lors de notre avancée entre les arbres, toute vie semblait avoir déserté le lieu. Même le vent s'était tu, et les végétaux semblaient en mauvais état.

\- Quelque chose de mauvais vit ici.

Personne ne contredit Taldyr, tous avaient conscience que cette menace était sans doute la raison de notre venue. Alors que nous cherchions une quelconque piste dans une clairière, un cri nous alerta soudainement.

\- A terre !

Le seul à rester debout fut Darkkryt, frappé de plein fouet par une lame sortie de nulle part. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir tenu compte de l'avertissement de Boëndal, son ami. Heureusement pour lui, un écran protecteur s'était dressé juste devant la lame. Sa magie semblait être basée sur la protection. Le guerrier dégaina son épée et se retourna en direction de son assaillant qui semblait caché dans les arbres, hors de la clairière.

\- Ils sont plusieurs.

Comme pour donner raison à Crysta, nos adversaires sortirent des fourrés. Chacun d'entre eux semblait correspondre à une description d'un monstre faite par un villageois. Conformément à ce que nous pensions, ils étaient plusieurs, et visiblement bien plus nombreux que ce que les témoignages laissaient penser.

 _Tu m'étonnes que personne n'ait réussi à régler le problème._

Aucun des monstres qui nous faisaient face n'avait d'apparence humanoïdes, ni ne semblait doué de parole. Pourtant leurs agissements me laissaient penser qu'ils étaient bien pourvus d'intelligence. Leurs actes, mais autre chose, aussi... Je le _savais_. Un nom me vint aussitôt en tête, et me semblait tout naturellement correspondre aux monstres que je voyais : chain.

Aussitôt relevé, Boëndal fonça à la rencontre des créatures, brandissant sa hache enveloppée d'une aura enflammée. J'aurais pu croire que sa magie était le feu si l'instant d'après, son arme n'était pas entourée d'un simple courant d'air la rendant plus rapide. Le nain était suivi de près par son ami, Darkkryt, qui se servait de sa magie de protection pour couvrir ses arrières. Le duo commençait déjà à faire des ravages, les deux mages savaient parfaitement combattre l'un avec l'autre.

De l'autre côté, Taldyr et Eldyr combattaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme lors de la mission précédente, cette fois, l'elfe noir était très sérieux. Je pus d'ailleurs m'apercevoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui faire face dans ce genre de cas. Il avait sorti un arc de métal noir orné de deux lames, une à chaque extrémité, et enchaînait les flèches à une vitesse fulgurante. Chacune d'entre elle était chargée de magie, il les invoquait à sa guise. Quant à Eldyr, il privilégeait le combat au corps à corps, c'était un maître dans son art. Chacune de ses passes d'armes était mortelle pour l'un de nos assaillants, malgré la taille et la puissance des bêtes auxquelles il faisait face.

Très vite, j'empoignai mon épée et filai assister Crysta contre les chains. Étrangement, dès que j'approchais d'elles, les créatures semblaient se désintéresser de leurs autres adversaires, comme si j'étais une cible à abattre. Malgré la magie de feu de Crysta, très puissante, qui se battait auprès de moi, ma seule lame se révéla bientôt insuffisante face à l'afflux de monstres. Je n'eus d'autre choix que d'utiliser ma propre magie, même si je n'appréciais pas d'y recourir en présence d'autres personnes. D'imposantes flammes blanches s'enroulèrent autour de moi, démultipliant les dégâts que je pouvais faire en portant un coup. Crysta m'adressa un regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous en avions fini avec les chains. La principale difficulté de cette mission était le nombre d'ennemis, mais nous étions suffisamment nombreux et forts pour nous en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Seule, je devais avouer que j'aurais eu bien du mal à gérer le combat.

Taldyr se laissa tomber contre le sol, manifestement content de lui. Je pouvais le comprendre, il avait fait un travail irréprochable avec ses flèches de toutes sortes. Et malgré sa rivalité avec Boëndal concernant le nombre de cibles abattues, il ne lui avait pas mis de bâtons dans les roues. Le groupe se réunit au centre de la clairière, faisant silence un instant pour repérer d'autres ennemis potentiels. Le retour des sifflements des oiseaux me rassura et conforta tout le monde dans l'idée que c'était bel et bien fini, que nous avions accompli notre mission.

Les autres partirent devant, tandis que je trainais un peu. Je réfléchissais, la scène m'avait laissé une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. J'avais certainement affronté un de ces monstres par le passé, mais le cas d'apparition de ce genre de créatures était une première à Fiore. Je devais venir d'ailleurs, mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours connu la langue de ce royaume... Je comprenais de moins en moins. Crysta sembla remarquer mon trouble et laissa les autres mages la distancer pour me rejoindre.

\- Tu sais ce que c'était ?

\- Des chains.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Bonne question, le nom m'est revenu mais rien d'autre.

Crysta me regarda un instant, incrédule. Je me doutais que ma réponse n'était pas satisfaisante, mais je n'avais que cela, et je détestais moi-même en savoir aussi peu.

\- Pourtant ces monstres avaient l'air de te prendre pour cible.

Ce fut mon tour d'être surprise. Après coup, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais si Crysta l'avait remarqué aussi, il y avait certainement plus que cela. Pourtant je secouai la tête. J'avais peut-être déjà affonté ces monstres par le passé, mais je n'avais aucun lien particulier avec eux. Je n'en avais pas entendu parler depuis presque dix ans, si j'avais un quelconque lien, il se serait manifesté avant.

\- T'as dû rêver. Ils s'en prenaient autant à toi qu'à moi ou n'importe qui.

La dragon slayer haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

\- Si tu le dis...

Elle rejoignit rapidement les Dydyr pour plaisanter avec eux, me tirant à sa suite. Étrangement, après les événements perturbants, ce n'était pas si désagréable de les écouter rire et raconter n'importe quoi. Je me surpris même à sourire légèrement en les entendant, lorsque Taldyr se mit à charrier Crysta. Eldyr me souffla que c'était un de ses passe-temps favoris, ce que je n'avais aucun mal à croire. Ces trois-là semblaient avoir un lien tout particulier. Avec eux, je me sentais plutôt bien.

 _Qui sait, un jour je pourrai peut-être m'y habituer..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour des points à améliorer, des théories (J'adore les théories xD), ou autres !

Pour ceux qui ont capté le jeu de mots du titre, c'est dû au créateur de Boëndal, le nain avec sa hache. Il a un don pour les jeux de mots (quoique... Eldyr est meilleur). Et la philosophie naine. Quand un danger menace un village, autant raser le village, comme ça y a plus de menace pour le déranger. Et quand la bière n'est pas bonne, faire manger le comptoir au tavernier est autorisé. Bref, on s'amuse bien avec lui ! xD

J'aimerais savoir si ça intéresse certains que je fasse une fiche récap pour chacun de mes personnages, comme je sais qu'ils sont nombreux.

Voilà voilà, à bientôt ^^


End file.
